Utter Contentment
by Mrs Cullen for Life
Summary: Oneshot - All human - Bella waits in Central Park, for Edward one day. She has news to tell him but how will he take to somethign do life chnging? Really sweet R


**Reposting this so it's easier to read and i also tweaked it slightly, nothing major dont worry! **

* * *

BPOV

I smiled to myself as I looked down at my stomach. Who would have thought it? Bella Swan pregnant. Pregnant. The more I thought about it the more I loved it. To think I was carrying a child. My child. I looked up at the golden leaves twirling in the wind. I had been considering different ways to tell Edward, my boyfriend of three years, about the baby, _our_ baby. I sighed in contentment, I just loved saying that! I looked around the park, my eyes caught the coffee shop, opposite side of the park, where I first met Edward; and reminisced about the first time I had met him.

_--------- __flashback ---------_

_I escaped into the cosy coffee and book shop from the bitter winds. I unbuttoned my coat and unwound my scarf. I took off my gloves and hat, stuffing them into my bag. I walked up to the counter and smiled at my old friend. She returned my smile,  
_

_"The usual Bella?" Ruth inquired  
_

_"Please" I smiled. She smiled and pushed her __side fringe behind her ears. Her long dark brown hair in her usual plaits. She wore the compulsory purple shirt with her skinny jeans and rocket dogs. Her name badge bordered with little glittery stars. She went and set the machine going for my latte before coming back and leaning on the counter.  
_

_"How are things?" I inquired,_

"_Oh nothing __new" she smirked and a sparkle caught my eye. I looked toward it and my eyes widened.  
_

_"He proposed?!" I screeched  
_

_"Yeah!" she squealed, "Can you believe it?!"  
_

_"Yes! You two have known each other years. I'm so happy for you guys!" I leant over and hugged her. She had become a fast friend ever since I came to New York a year and a half ago.  
_

_"So, when's the wedding?"_

"_Taylor wants a summer wedding on the beach and I must say I like the sound of it" she sighed dreamily. The beeping announcing that my coffee was ready, she broke out her daydream and continued with my order. She placed my Latte and chocolate chip cookie.  
_

_"$3.15, Bells" I handed her the money and took my goods to my usual spot. I approached the huge brown leather chair and coffee table. I placed my bag on the floor and drink and cookie on the table. I hung my coat and scarf on the back of the chair. I pulled my current book, Secret Life of Bees by Sue Monk Kidd. I only had a bit left and was hoping to finish it during in my sitting today. I sipped my coffee and nibbled on my biscuit as I read. About an hour later I had finished my book, so I left my table knowing Ruth was watching my things, and went to the shop part of the café. I wondered to classics section near the back of the establishment.  
_

_I looked up and ran my fingers along the books on the shelves. My eyes scanned the shelves for the right title, as my fingers ghost over the shiny covers. I glanced to my right and saw what I was looking for, but before I could get it a pale hand shot out in front me taking it before I could. I turned around to the book stealer,  
_

_"Excuse me but I was about to…" my sentence trailed off as my eyes met sparkling emerald orbs. He was tall and lean, with pale creamy skin. His hair was tousled bed hair, a strange yet stunning shade of Bronze.  
_

_"Hello" he spoke as a beautiful crooked smile grew on his face.  
_

_"Hi" I all but whispered, blushing.  
_

_"I believe you were saying something …"_

"_Well, err … Yes, I was. I was saying that I was just about to buy that book"  
_

_"Oh, I am sorry" he smiled, and handed me the new copy of Romeo and Juliet  
_

_"No, it's fine I have another copy at home but I just wanted to replace my tattered one. I have it had it since High School. It was used for English so it's got little annotations and scribbles pencil jottings all over; and also little sketches from when I got bored- God, I'm rambling aren't I?" I sighed covering my face with my hand while blushing. A musical chuckle filled the air,  
_

_"It's perfectly fine" he rested a hand on my forearm, "Take the book"  
_

_"No, really you have it. I'll order one in"  
_

_"Please take it. What would my mother say if I took a book from a lady? I was raised as a gentleman" _

"_She'll understand" I smiled, I glanced downward deciding to purchase a new copy of __Wuthering Heights instead, "I'll hopefully see you around. Enjoy the book, I insist you take it I smiled and started to walk away,  
_

_"Wait!" I turned around and a smile sat on his lips, "Can I get your name?" he was in front of me again._

"_Bella, well Isabella Swan but I go by Bella__" I told him blushing, he picked up my right hand and kissed the back of it causing me to blush deeper_

"_Edward. Edward Cullen" he grinned, "It was a pleasure meeting you, Bella"  
_

_"You too" I smiled and turned around dazed, and walked to a different section of the store wondering if what I did was stupid or smart? Giving a stranger my name. Well I suppose technically he's not a stranger, I just met him. I paid for my new book and Ruth smirked as I did,  
_

_"What?"  
_

_"Look at your table" I narrowed my eyes slightly wondering what she was up to. I turned around and found a book with a note on. Written in perfect script was:_

Bella,

Enjoy the book, as I said before I wouldn't be a gentleman if I allowed myself to deprive you of such a story

Edward

_And on the back was his number.I smiled goofily, as I sank into my chair. I had Edward's number. I squealed internally. Best. Day. Ever._

_--------- __end of flashback ---------_

I stood up and walked over to the vender to my left and bought a hot chocolate, before returning to my bench and sitting down. I still have that book it's sitting on my immense bookcase at home in our living room. I held the cup in both hands to warm them from the autumn breeze. It was only five days ago I found out that I was pregnant. I returned from work it was a half day today so I decided after much suspicion to buy a pregnancy test. I waited the fifteen minutes, sitting on our bed. The TV on in the living room so I wasn't consumed in silence. The beeper on the oven sounded announcing it was time to look. I switched it off and nervously walked to the bathroom and drew in a deep breathe. I looked down and the word **Pregnant** stared back at me. I felt so many emotions run through me. I spent the next couple of hours thinking about the little baby that Edward and I had made. I found myself resting my hand on my stomach, as I glanced at the clock. Edward would be home soon I leapt up and rummaged through my closet for a box. I found a beautiful cream box with pale green circles of all sizes on. I grabbed my test and place it in the box, smiling to myself as I did. I closed the lid and hid it under our bed, where Edward wouldn't find it. I wanted to tell him in my own special way.

I leant over the bench and through my now empty cup into the bin. I looked at my watch. Half past eleven, Edward should be here anytime soon.

Two warm hands suddenly covered my eyes as a musically voice whispered,

"Guess who?" I grinned,

"Hmm, I don't know" I bit my lip; "Maybe my dazzling boyfriend" the hands were gone and opened my eyes to fin him crouched down in front of me, smiling.

"Hi, love" he leaned in and kissed me slowly and tenderly, as we broke apart I whispered,

"Hi" He chuckled and pecked my lips quickly

"So, what's so important that I had to come all the way out here on a work day?" he winked letting me know he was joking. I immediately became nervous, and wrung out my hands, while staring at them,

"I - err, I have some news" I snuck a glance at him, and his beautiful face contorted in confusion,

"And?" he prompted, smiling softly

"I-"

"Did Charlie propose?" he asked cutting me off. My dad Charlie had begun dating Sue a year ago, and he secretly confided in Edward and I that he planned to propose soon. Edward had been egger to hear if he had, and obviously assumed that by news I meant Charlie had popped the question.

"That's brilliant. I take it she said yes?" with me not getting a chance to deny it, he took that as a yes, "This is great! When did you find out?"

"Edward, that's-" his hands moved to rest on my knees lovingly rubbing them,

"We should invite them round. We could get everyone together, to celebrate"

"No, you see Edward the thing is-"

"I know how much you like Sue, and how happy your Dad is. This is great news…" While he continued rambling I plucked up the courage.

"I'm pregnant!" I shouted. He froze and stopped talking immediately.

"What?" he whispered his eyes locking with mine.

"I-I-I'm pregnant" I whispered back, I don't know why I stuttered the second time.

"Pregnant?" I nodded a small smile graced his lips, "So Charlie didn't propose, your pregnant?" I nodded again, "When did you find out?"

"5 days ago" I continued speaking softly just like he did. His smile grew as did mine. He gently raised his hand and slid it under my coat to lightly caress my stomach. I felt my eyes prick with tears as he did such a loving gesture.

"I'm gonna be a dad?" he whispered barely audibly, he looked for confirmation, the same smile still present.

"Yeah" my voice broke with emotion as I answered.

"I'm gonna be a dad" his voice was louder and stronger now, more a statement than a question. I nodded grinning as his face broke out into a huge grin. His eyes lit up and he laughed,

"I'm gonna be a dad!" he pulled me to him and crashed his lips to mine, as my tears of happiness fell. He stood up taking me with him. He broke away and through his hands in the air,

"I'M GONNA BE A DAD!" he yelled, as we both laughed, as people turned smiling towards us in congratulations. As an elderly couple passed the woman touched Edward's arm,

"Congratulations, dear" she smiled

"Thank you" Edward beamed. Then he looked at me and brought me back into a snug embrace, and kissed me sweetly,

"I'm gonna be a dad" he mumbled against my lips, and I pulled back laughing, Edward joined in.

"Thank you, Bella. This is one of the best moments of my life" his face stayed was a perfect mask of happiness and excitement but his voice betrayed the true emotion, love and utter contentment. Another tear fell as one hand cupped my face and his thumb wiped away the tear; the other snuck under my coat and rubbed soothing circles on my stomach.

"God, I love you, baby" he whispered to me

"I love you too, so much" I whispered into another kiss.

And he was right the only thing felt between the three of us was love and utter contentment.


End file.
